Cabinet makers, furniture makers, and other craftsmen typically use a tape measure on a frequent basis. Conventional tape measures have a hanging clip that allows the user to hang his tape measure from his pants pocket or belt for convenience. But these clips are usually made of metal and have unsmooth edges that often cut into the user's pants. Over time, their pants get shredded to the point of becoming unsightly and even unwearable.
In addition, craftsmen, hunters, and others often carry a knife that they use frequently. Some knives have metal hanging clips that allow the user to hang his knife from his pants pocket or belt for convenience. But these clips suffer from the same problem of unsmooth edges shredding the user's clothing over time.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a way to protect a person's pants and/or other clothing from being damaged by the edges of a hanging clip of a tape measure, knife, or other portable object hung from the person's belt, pants pocket, etc. It is to the provision of a way to protect clothing from such damage that the present invention is primarily directed.